Runningnose/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Runningkit |mca=Runningpaw |mc=Runningnose |deputy=Runningnose (temporary) |leader=Runningnose (temporary) |elder=Runningnose |starclan resident=Runningnose |mother=Lizardstripe |father=Mudclaw |sister=Tangleburr |brother=Deerfoot |foster brother=Brokenstar |mentor=Yellowfang |app=Littlecloud |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Yellowfang |succeededby1=Littlecloud |livebooks = The Prophecies Begin, Tigerclaw's Fury, Tigerstar and Sasha, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Super Editions, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=''Eclipse, ''Long Shadows, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers }} Runningnose is a small, gray-and-white tom with a constantly running nose. Runningnose was a ShadowClan medicine cat under the leaderships of Brokenstar, Nightstar, Tigerstar, and Blackstar in the forest territories. He was born as Runningkit to Lizardstripe and Mudclaw, and his littermates were Tanglekit and Deerkit. Runningkit took an interest in medicine, eventually becoming Yellowfang's apprentice under the name of Runningpaw, and developed a close friendship with his mentor. He later gained his full name of Runningnose. He served under the tyrannical rule of Brokenstar, and constantly healed battle wounds and eased the deaths of many young kits who were apprenticed much too early. When Brokenstar was exiled and Nightstar took over, Runningnose kept the secret that Nightstar was not granted nine lives. He tried to care for his Clan during the Carrionplace disease epidemic, but was unable to save Nightstar nor Cinderfur. Runningnose was forced to take up the titles of leader, medicine cat, and deputy. Tigerclaw arrived in ShadowClan and helped the Clan regain its strength. When he became ShadowClan's new leader, Runningnose recognized Tigerstar's ambitions and felt guilty for even allowing it to happen. He later took on Littlecloud as his apprentice. Runningnose eventually retired as an elder, giving him some peace after his long and stressed life, and ascended to StarClan after his death. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Runningnose is the ShadowClan medicine cat and is teased throughout the Clans for failing to cure his own cold. He participates in the rebellion to drive out Brokenstar and his followers. He receives a message from StarClan that Nightpelt, an elder, should be leader, however, his Clan falls ill due to sickness. Runningnose receives an omen about ShadowClan's greatness, but swiftly receives another omen warning that it will come with a high cost. :Runningnose arrives at the Gathering to inform the other Clans that ShadowClan had survived the sickness and that Nightstar and Cinderfur had died. When asked who the new ShadowClan leader was, Tigerstar, the exiled ThunderClan deputy, arrives, and Runningnose fidgets uncomfortably when Tigerstar mentions how Runningnose received a message from StarClan. At this time, Fireheart also reveals that Runningnose's former mentor, Yellowfang, passed away, though Runningnose is too grief stricken to reply. :Littlecloud, a former warrior, becomes his apprentice, and Fireheart joins Cinderpelt at Fourtrees to speak with Runningnose. He explains how life in ShadowClan had been reinvigorated since Tigerstar took command, and that StarClan refused to give Nightstar his nine lives but was a noble leader nonetheless. He later journeys with Blackfoot to receive his nine lives after the battle against BloodClan. The New Prophecy :Moons later, Runningnose retires to the elders' den leaving Littlecloud as ShadowClan's sole medicine cat. He chooses to journey with the Clans on the Great Journey and says his goodbyes to Mudfur before he dies. Power of Three :Now in StarClan, Runningnose appears in Littlecloud's dreams and encourages his former apprentice to never give up on Blackstar who is questioning his faith. However, under Sol's influence, Blackstar forces ShadowClan to stop believing in StarClan. Runningnose and Raggedstar appeal to Jaypaw to restore ShadowClan's faith. Jaypaw, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, and Flamepaw fake a sign to persuade Blackfoot and Littlecloud. Runningnose and Raggedstar appear and urge their former Clanmates to believe and drive Sol out of ShadowClan. Super Editions :In 'Yellowfang's Secret, he is born to Mudclaw and Lizardstripe alongside his littermates, Tanglekit and Deerkit. Brokenkit becomes his foster brother, and Runningkit and his siblings tease Brokenkit because of his unknown heritage. Yellowfang scolds them, and Runningkit is the only one who stops. He becomes Yellowfang's apprentice, and is noted to be cheerful and patient despite not being able to cure his cold. She names him Runningnose as a reminder that medicine cats cannot cure everything. Later on, Yellowfang is accused of murdering Marigoldkit and Mintkit, and Runningnose comes to the defense of his mentor, along with Rowanberry, Nutwhisker, and Newtspeck. Ultimately however, Yellowfang is exiled, but Runningnose tells her that he will do everything to prove she is innocent. ''Novellas'' :In ''Tigerclaw's Fury, with much of ShadowClan sick, including Nightstar, and Cinderfur dead, Runningnose is in charge of filling in the leadership roles. Tigerclaw and his group of former ShadowClan cats arrive with fresh-kill, and Runningnose gladly accepts their gifts. Tigerclaw notes how Runningnose was looking worn out trying to heal and lead the Clan by himself. Nightstar dies, and Runningnose expresses his fears about ShadowClan's future to Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw urges Runningnose to trust in StarClan and that he will have his support. Runningnose, now leader, allows Tigerclaw to handle ordering patrols and battle training. :As the Gathering draws closer, Runningnose once again confides with Tigerclaw, this time fretting about not having an official leader or deputy. Tigerclaw reassures him that StarClan has not forgotten them, and ShadowClan has been thriving at the moment. When asked if Runningnose should fake a sign from StarClan about choosing the next leader, Tigerclaw insists the medicine cat should listen to his head and listen for StarClan's guidance. The day before the Gathering, Runningnose notices a claw covered in shadows resembling tiger stripes and declares it as a sign from StarClan that Tigerclaw should be leader. Tigerclaw accepts, and later realizes that Jaggedtooth faked the sign. Detailed description :Runningnose is a small, gray-and-white tom with patchy, grizzled, ungroomed fur, a gray muzzle, rheumy eyes, and a constantly running nose. Trivia Interesting facts *Runningnose was given his name as a reminder that medicine cats cannot cure everything. *While Nightstar was sick, Runningnose played the roles of both deputy and medicine cat, and stood in as temporary leader until StarClan decided to appoint a new leader. *Although Runningnose mentions he has no expertise in battle training, it is mentioned in Night Whispers that all ShadowClan medicine cats are trained to fight like warriors. Author statements *Cherith Baldry has said she imagines Runningnose's prediction of a glorious future for ShadowClan was fulfilled when Tigerstar became leader. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly shown with additional black patches. *He has been depicted without white. Character pixels Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |'''See more}} External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages